My Surprise
by jungie nuna
Summary: 'Jungkook-ah apa kau menyukai hadiahku' JiKook/KookMin


**my surprise**

Cast : Jeon Jungkook  
Park Jimin  
Genre : Psycho, hurt  
Rated : T hampir ke M *hamdalah*

.

.

.

.

.

.

GAK SUKA PAIRNYA GAK USAH BACA

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik itu itu dengan lincah memotong berbagai macam sayuran , bibirnya sesekali bergumam tentang bahan apa yang kurang atau belum tercampur di masakannya 'hambar' gumamnya saat mencicipi masakannya, tangannnya menggapai garam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, mencapurnya sesuai resep yang ia dapat dari acara memasak di TV kemarin sore 'pas' bibir nya melengkung saat di rasa masakannya sama seperti di TV kemarin, matanya melirik jam yang menggantung di sisi kanan dapur menunjukan pukul 17.00 KTS berarti sebentar lagi tunangannya sampai, namja itu menata makanannya di meja makan, tangannya dengan cekatan menata makanan.

"selesai " gumamnya riang, tangannya merogoh saku mengambil benda persegi panjang dan jemarinya menekan digit nomor telepon di luar kepalanya

Tut

Tut

Tut

"yeoboseo" ucap seorang di seberang sana dengan aksen dingin namun terkesan lembut bagi Jimin -nama namja itu-

"Jungkook-ah aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kau akan pulang kan?" tanyanya, jemarinya meremas kain apron soft blue yang masih ia kenakan

Jungkook menghela nafas "maafkan aku jimin aku ada rapat" ujar Jungkook.

"ah ba-" jimin menghentikan suaranya "engh.. junghh akuh sudah tak ta.. angh" jantung jimin berdetak tak karuan.

"k-kookie.. i-it-" jungkook memotong ucapannya "client ku datang, ku tutup" ucap jungkook dengan nada tersenggal

Tuut...

sambungan itu telah terputus, mata jimin masih memandang kosong namun sedetik berikutnya seringai menghiasi wajahnya "rupanya kau mau bermain denganku"

,

 _ **23.00 KTS**_

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lift yang terbuka sekarang yang di pikirannya hanya ingin bergelung di selimut tebalnya dan nyanyian lembut lullaby dari bibir tunangannya.

TING

pintu lift terbuka, kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu apartemennya, memasukan digit sandi , kakinya mengayun masuk ke dalam saat pintu sudah terbuka, kakinya melangkah ke kamarnya membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati saat pintu itu terbuka "jimin" gumam jungkook saat mendapati jimin duduk di tepia ranjang, jimin tersenyum senang saat jungkook di depan pintu kamarnya sekaligus kamar mereka berdua.

"kau sudah pulang.." ujar jimin dengan nada manja yang ia buat-buat jimin gugup di tempat saat jimin berjalan menghampirinya, jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar saat tunangannya menghampirinya dengan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran punya jungkook dan hanya menutupi paha mulus itu.

"kau.. kenapa? maksudku pakaianmu" ujar jungkook gugup, jimin tersenyum "wae? apa aku tidak boleh memakai pakaianmu" tanya jimin, dan menatap jungkook sendu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya , jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar saat matanya menelusuri bentuk tubuh sempurna jimin "oh.. bukan.. maksudku kau boleh mengenakannya, hanya saja- " jungkook menggantungkan ucapannya , jimin menatap bingung "- kau membuat adikku bangun jimin-ah" ujar jungkook dengan nada serak ke arah jimin, jimin menunjukan smirknya , saat sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah jimin , mencium bibir jimin lembut dan lama kelamaan menjadi pagutan-pagutan yang kasar lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, jimin tersenyum bisa di bilang smirk di sela-sela ciumannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya yang tanpa jungkook ketahui.

 ** _JLEBB_**

"arggr" jimin menusuk pisau itu ke perut jungkook, sehingga pagutan itu terlepas paksa.

"brengsek apa yang kau lakukan" jimin tersenyum ke arah jungkook "apa yang ku lakukan.. tentu saja bermain" ucap jimin tenang sembari berjalan menghampiri jungkook.

"kau. .. bren-.. aggh" jimin menusukkan pisau itu ke perut kanan jungkook, jimin tersenyum memandang jungkook dengan darah yang mengucur di perutnya, "apakah sangat menyenangkan kookie" ucapnya dengan polos

"hhh brengsek... yang kau lakukan" ucap jungkook tersenggal, tangannya berusaha menggapai leher jimin namun

 _ **CRASSS**_

"arggggrrrr" jerit jungkook saat pisau itu menyembar tangannya dan membuat tangan itu terlepas. "oops aku tak sengaja maaf kookie-ah" ucap jimin dengan poutnya

"breng...hhh sek " ucap jungkook "apa.. kau menyukai permainan ini" ucap jimin "- baiklah"

 _ **CRASSS**_

"argggr" jungkook kembali memekik saat pisau itu tertancap manis di perut kanannya, dan kesadaran jungkook sedikit menghilang, "-apa kau mengingankan lagi sayang" tanya jimin , diam jungkook diam "ck.. bicaralah aku ingin mendengar suara mu lagi" ucap jimin masih dengan poutnya. "-baiklah" jimin membuka celana jungkook dengan paksa

"apa yangh kauh lakukan" tanya jungkook, "tenang aku akan membuat lebih menarik" ujar jimin dengan smirknya

"ku..mhon ja-aRGGGR" jerit terindah jungkook menggema, jimin tersenyum senang melihat jungkook yang penuh dengan darah

 _' **CRAKCK'**_

jimin memotong bagian terakhir itu 'Junior Jungkook' engan tersenyum senang "koleksiku terkumpul banyak" ucapnya sembari meletakkan benda itu di toples yang berisi cairan merah pekat "selamat datang di koleksiku" pekiknya riang "suaramu tadi sangat indah sayang " ucapnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir jungkook yang menatap kosong

FIND

ini ffku udah lama, aslinya pemerannya lain cuman aku ganti cast dan aku buat JIKOOK aja, aku repost. ini pernah aku post di FaceBook dengan cast yang berbeda -_-

yawis lah review yah


End file.
